The Nightmare of You
by Shannon Mayura
Summary: Gone and returned, Found and lost , Love and hatred, Dreams and reality , True and False life. A nightmare of you is here in my heart.
1. Chapter 1- Rooftop

Time line: Middle school

Main Character: Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis and Syusuke Fuji also from Prince of tennis

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from **Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)**

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name ( like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**" Rooftop "**_

Sakuno Ryuzaki, A first year student of Seishun Academy. She is a very shy, kind and quiet young girl, who has a very long russet hair that is kept in twin braids and her honey colored bright eyes. Sitting in her desk, she always observing a young male with black hair and cat-like eyes named Ryoma Echizen. They say that she has a huge crush on him, but she just says to herself that is was only admiration that she was feeling.

At lunch time Sakuno was going to the rooftop to have her lunch since her best friend Tomoka Osakada was absent because of fever. While she was on the stairs of leading to the roof top she saw Syusuke Fuji, a third year student who known as the Tennis tensai for his playing style and a sadist because of his tendency to tease people around.

Sakuno looked at Fuji with wide bright eyes and a warm smile and said "Konnichiwa, Sempai-Fuji ".

Fuji greeted back "Konnichiwa, Ryuzaki-san" and smiled "So, are you going to eat in the rooftop?" asked Fuji.

"Hai" answered Sakuno.

"Where is your friend Osakada-san?"

"She is sick today"

"Souka, so you're eating alone"

"Hai"

"Let me join you then" said Fuji with a smile.

Sakuno blushed a little and said "Hai, sempai"

"Let's go then "replied Fuji.

They walk up the stairs then Fuji opened the door a gust of wind blew across their faces, then they sat on the shadiest part on the rooftop. Fuji sat beside Sakuno, while Sakuno unwraps her bento.

"So, how are you and your boyfriend Echizen?" ask Fuji with his sadistic smile

Shocked Sakuno look at her sempai with wide bright eyes and pink cheeks and said "Sempai, um... Ryoma-kun and I are not dating… We are just friends" then Sakuno looks down on her bento.

"Souka" Fuji thought deeply

Sakuno, opened her bento full of different kinds of food. There was a squid sausage and some freshly cut veggies, there were 3 onigiris shaped like a cat which has cut seaweed for its nose, eyes and whiskers.

"That's a large meal for a little girl like you, did you make it yourself? " Fuji said with his sadistic smile.

Sakuno blushed and nodded. "..Want some sempai?" asked Sakuno while her bright smile.

"Sure" answered Fuji.

Fuji took some cat-shape onigiri then he took a small bite and said "This is good, Ryuzaki-san"

"Thanks" Sakuno smiled

Fuji remembered about the blueberry pie that was given to him by his big sister and took it out of his back. "Hey want some, its blueberry pie Onee-chan made" said Fuji. "Ok" answered Sakuno. Sakuno took a bite of the pie and it that so good. "It tastes good Sempai" said Sakuno with a warm smile.

While they were chatting and eating together, the wind blew in the air. Sakuno noticed Sempai's facial features and hair; his light brown shaggy hair, his deep blues eyes and the way he smiles. Sakuno was in deep thought that his sempai really is a good looking guy and she thought to herself Sempai really looks so handsome, doesn't he? And he is also so smart and kind to people .She smiled secretly to herself and looked down at her bento.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki-san?" Fuji looked at her with opened eyes, revealing his deep-blue colored eyes.

Sakuno notice that her sempai is looking at her, feeling nervous she blushes crimson red, playing with her fingers and said nervously "S-sempai I-I'm just worried about T-Tomo-chan…"

"Souka" Fuji said while laughing, hiding it with his hands and patted her on the head.

They chatted for a few minute, then the bell rings. Sakuno was packing her bento till Fuji grabbed her braid and said in a soft voice "Ryuzaki-san". Sakuno looks at her sempai and was shocked that her sempai leaning to her closer and closer. Sakuno was turning crimson red while seeing her sempai closer and closer until their noses touched. Fuji kisses Sakuno on the nose and slowly eased back to his place.

Sakuno was crimson red, look at her sempai nervously , packed her things , stood up and bowed " I need to go, Sayonara sempai" said while bowing. Sakuno ran as fast as she can out the door, down the stairs and ran in to the janitor's closet. She leans on the door, put her hands together and put them on her chest "W-Why did S-Sempai… K-kiss me" said while breathing deeply.

Meanwhile, Fuji is sitting down wondering what he had done wrong. He is imagining the face of his little kouhai, "She looks cute" said Fuji while smiling and looks at the sky. "I wonder if..." he continued.

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2-To the clinic

Time line: Middle school

Main Character: Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis and Syusuke Fuji also from Prince of tennis

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from **Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)**

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name ( like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_** "To the Clinic"**_

Mean while in the janitor's closet

"Ryuzaki-san..." Said by Sakuno's classmate while knocking on the door where Sakuno is hiding.

Sakuno opened the door and said "Yes?"

"Ryuzaki-san, classes…, Zukitona-sensei is already going to our class. Hurry, come out before she scolds us!" Sakuno's classmate said.

"Hai," replied Sakuno

"And Ryuzaki-san?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing in the janitor's closet?"

Sakuno turned red and said "N-Nothing, it's not like I was hiding from someone, I'm just looking for something"

"Oh okay, come no then before Jinx-Sensei gets mad at us"

"Hai"

Sakuno followed her classmate and entered the classroom. She went to her desk while seeing a boy named Ryoma Echizen at her side. The teacher came in and the whole class greeted "Konnichiwa Sensai"

"Konnichiwa, Okay class please bring out your notebooks and copy what's on the board" the teacher said in a loud clear voice, she face the blackboard and started writing.

The whole class took out there notebook and started writing. Ryoma, in the other hand, is sleeping quietly with his head place on the table. Sakuno noticed that Ryoma is sleeping so she tried to wake him up by shaking his right hand and saying "Ryoma-kun…. Wake up… Sensei in already here..."

"Stop it, Karupin" replied Ryoma while sleeping

"Ryoma-kun, wake up" She shakes harder "Wake up…"

"No..."

"Ryo…"

Sakuno got cut off when the teacher tapped her shoulder. The teacher slammed the book on Ryoma's desk causing him to wake up in a shock.

"W-what?!..." said Ryoma and looks at his teacher with big annoyed eyes.

"Echizan-san, can you please solve the equation on the board" said the teacher with anger.

"Hai, Kuroh-Sensei" answered Ryoma unenthusiastically, stood up walked towards the blackboard. Picked up the chalk and answered the equation on the board, while Sakuno just sat and watched him walk to the blackboard. After a few minutes, Ryoma finished the equation. The teacher was impressed but just gave a cold glare and said "Very good, next time don't let me catch you sleeping again, Is that understood, Echizen-san?"

"Hai, Jinx-Sensei" replied Ryoma.

"Huh.."

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" said Ryoma while sitting down.

"S-Sorry, I-I think that this is my fault" Sakuno said while playing with her fingers.

" Hm?" He looks at her in silence

"No, it's also my fault for sleeping" He continued

"Souka" she said sadly while looking down on her desk.

"Uh.. , Let's just listen to Sensei before we get scolded"

"Okay."

At English time, Sakuno thought of what happened in the rooftop with her sempai Fuji. She said to herself why did sempai kiss me on my nose? Why... Sempai-Fuji why did you kiss me? She looks down sadly at her English notebook. Her English teacher notices her and asks "Is there something wrong Ryuzaki-san?" but Sakuno did not hear her teacher.

"Ryuzaki-san" The teacher repeated.

Ryoma looks at her, she looked so pale. Then the teacher walked closer to Sakuno and patted her head.

"Echizen-san, please escort Ryuzaki-san to the clinic" the teacher requested Ryoma.

" Hai , Kuroh-Sensei" replied Ryoma

Sakuno just looked at the teacher patting her. Ryoma in the other hand stood up on his chair and taps her shoulder and said "Ryuzaki?" Sakuno looked at Ryoma and stood up. They both went out the door while their classmate giggled. While they are walking towards the clinic Sakuno is just looking down and thinking of what happen in the rooftop. Ryoma just watched her in curiosity until they arrived in front of the door of the clinic.

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" while looking at her

"Hmm…" Still looking down

"Souka, Lets go in then" while opening to door.

Ryoma entered but he can't find the nurse, then he took her to the bed.

"You should lay down for a while until the nurse comes back" Ryoma said with a gentle voice

"Hmm.. O-okay Ryoma-kun, Gomennasai that I'm a bother to you." she said slowly

"Neh, It's ok the lecture is boring me anyway"

"Okay, domo"

"Enough chit-chat, get some rest Ryuzaki-chan"

Sakuno lied down and closed her eyes but she didn't fall asleep, Ryoma on the other hand laid his head on the side of the bed where Sakuno is laying down and slept. Sakuno thought to herself why am I like this I'm bothering my teacher, classmates and Ryoma-kun , why am I still thinking of the kiss that Sempai-Fuji gave me on my nose, It's just a nose , right? There is nothing wrong with that, right? B-but, Sempai-Fuji why did you kiss me and why on my nose? Does Sempai-Fuji like me? Maybe? And why can I not remove the image of him face in my head why? Why?... no that is impossible, Sempai-Fuji is too smart and handsome to be with me and beside he is 2 years older than me? Hmmm… Or maybe I...I…

Sakuno opened her eyes and looks at the person beside her, Ryoma-kun. She sat up and was about to put down her feet when she heard Ryoma sleep talking "K-karupi-in…" Sakuno laugh and about to pet Ryoma when Ryoma woke up suddenly.

" Ryuzaki? , What are you doing?" Looked at her curiously.

"Hmm.. Nothing, Ryoma-kun" She replied

"Okay then , now go back to bed, Ryuzaki" He demanded her

Sakuno looks down and said "Okay, Ryoma-kun"

Sakuno lay down, and this time she fall asleep. Ryoma leaned back to his chair and try to fall asleep again, When he is about to sleep he heard Sakuno murmuring while sleeping

"…W-wait .. w-hat… wha…. H-appen-ing… sem.."

"Hmm.. W-what wha.. W-wait ….N-nooo… P-pleass n-o ….."

Ryoma was curious about what was she saying and he lead over a little

"S-stoopp… wha..wha…. w-what a-are y-you….d-doing t-to m-me.. S-stop... p-please..."

"Is she having a nightmare? …." said Ryoma

"S-Stop… P-Please… i-it.. b-but… i-it h-hurts…"

"Hurts?... is she being …" said Ryoma while reaching out to her

"S-stop ... I d-don't…w-wait this p-please…"

"Maybe I should..." Ryoma touches her shoulder

"P-please… d-don't…. i-it… P-please… S-stop Sem..." she murmured more but she suddenly wakes up.

Then they found them self facing each other, inches no centimeters away, face to face , and the tips of their nose touch each other . Sakuno turned crimson red for the third time, while her wide bright eyes looking at his eyes. Time suddenly stopped for the two of them, and then both of their hearts are beating faster and faster. The atmosphere around them filled with emptiness Ryoma is about to lean forward to fill her lips, but as Ryoma got closer the door suddenly opened. He backed away and looked at the person who entered and it was the nurse.

"Hello, someone there?" said Nurse Shiro.

"Hai" Ryoma replied, "My classmate isn't feeling while so our Sensei ask me to bring her here" he continued.

"Souka, Let me see her then" said the nurse with a warm smile.

"She's right here on the bed" said while pointing at here.

"Sakuno-chan?!, What's wrong" Said the nurse with worried eyes. She rushed to Sakuno and took her temperature. Nurse Shiro examined Sakuno but she did know what's wrong with her. "Everything seems fine but I think it's better if you stay here for a while, Okay Sakuno-chan. As for you young man, I think it's better for you to go back to your classroom, okay?" said Nurse Shiro.

"Hai, I shall go now, Ryuzaki and Nurse Shiro" he replied

"Thanks , Ryoma-kun" said Sakuno while waving at him, but Ryoma just turned around and waved.

"Sakuno-chan , Please take this" Nurse Shiro gave her some medicine " Now get some rest".

"Hai, Shi-sama" Sakuno bowed and laid down to sleep

Nurse Shiro patted her on the head and giggled "Sakuno-chan…" While walking away...

Meanwhile, Ryoma was outside, leaning on the door, he covered his mouth with his hands and murmured " Ryuzaki looks cute" and walk away.

**_To be countinued_**


	3. Chapter 3-Going home

Time line: Middle school

Main Character: Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis and Syusuke Fuji also from Prince of tennis

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from **Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)**

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name ( like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

**_"Going home"_**

Sakuno woke up from her slumber and started stretching her arms.

Nurse Shiro came "Sakuno-chan, are you feeling better now" said with a warm smile.

"Hai, Shiro-sama" she replied

"While then I think your already to go, but seeing that classes are done you should go to the boy's tennis club to meet up with your Obasan, Okay" said Nurse Shiro with a smile.

"Hai, Shiro-sama" she replied.

When Sakuno was wearing her school shoe she saw her bag and other belongings near the bed.

"Shiro-sama, who brought my things here?" ask sakuno.

"Oh , it was one of your Sempai… I think his name is Syusuke Fuji?.." the nurse answered.

Sakuno was shocked and thought, "why did Sempai-Fuji brought my things here?" She looks down on her things for a moment and stood up. "I better go thank him then" She smiled at the nurse.

Sakuno said her goodbyes and thanks to the nurse, and left in a hurry.

Meanwhile, in the boy's tennis club everything seemed normal. Momoshiro and Kaido are fighting and competing with each other, Kikumaru with his golden pair Oishi are having a practice match with Kawamura and Inui. Sakuno showed up, the first person she saw was the team captain himself Tezuka. Sakuno was happy because Tezuka and her have been together since elementary school. Sakuno ran towards Tezuka

"Hmm.. Sempai-Tezuka, have you seem Obasan?" asked Sakuno and looks at him with her wide bright eyes.

Tezuka looks at Sakuno with his stoic face and said "I think Coach is in the locker room, want me to come with you?"

Sakuno shakes her head lightly and said "No I can go there myself Sempai". Sakuno bowed and thanked her sempai.

"Okay then" said Tezuka and patted her.

Carrying her things Sakuno headed to the locker room. While she was looking around and saw Ryoma heading her way.

"Ryuzaki, are you okay now" asked Ryoma to Sakuno

"Hai , Thanks for escorting me to the clinic , Ryoma-kun"

"You're welcome, by the way what are you doing here?, Ryuzaki , you should be going home you might get ill again" with his serious face

"Hmm.. I'm looking for Obasan" said while looking around

"Souka, Couch might be in the Locker room" said Ryoma

"Thanks, Ryoma-kun" Sakuno bowed and left Ryoma

Sakuno got to the boy's tennis club locker room and knocks on the door

"Obasan are you there?"

"Come in"

Sakuno opened the door and stepped inside she looked around if her Obasan is there but she saw no one. Then suddenly she heard a noise at one of the lockers, she was saw her Sempai-Fuji, shirtless. Sakuno blushed crimson red again and was shaking, she apologized twice and tried to get out. She backed away but Fuji grabbed her wrist.

"Ryuzaki-san, what's wrong?" asked Fuji still holding her. Fuji forgot that he was not wearing his shirt and just looks at Sakuno.

"S-Sempai…. y-you're n-not w-wearing .." Sakuno looks away and covers her eyes.

Fuji look at his little kohai and realize he isn't wearing a shirt. He took his Tennis uniform and put it on. He went back to Sakuno who is still crimson red and covering her eyes. Fuji taps her shoulders and said "Ryuzaki-san, It's okay now" Sakuno look at his sempai and was relieved.

"Sorry about that, Ryuzaki-san" said Fuji while smiling at her "I forgot that you're a little… Never mind, so why are you here, Ryuzaki-san?"

"?...I.. am.. looking for my obasan" said Sakuno while playing with her fingers

"Souka, well I did see her here but I think she is either in class or the faculty"

"Souka, thank you Sempai" she smiled "and thanks you too for getting my things too"

"You're welcome, Ryuzaki-san" He said with his sadistic smile

Sakuno tilted her head and asked herself why sempai is smiling like that.

"Ryuzaki-san?"

"Hai?"

"Why did you ran away from me at lunch time?" He looks at Sakuno seriously

"Umm…" Sakuno was shocked and didn't know what to say. She just played with her fingers and looked around.

"Hmm.. Since you don't like to answer me" Said Fuji while looking at Sakuno with his sadistic smile. Fuji is planning on what is her punishment for leaving him, even though he knows why she ran away.

"Ooh…? .." she murmured. Sakuno was waiting for his words to come out while still playing with her fingers and looking around.

"You need to go on a date with me then" Fuji demanded to her.

Sakuno was shocked and said nervously "A-a…date?!... b-but s-sempai I-I..,"

Fuji puts his index finger to Sakuno's lips and said "No buts, you will go on a date with me whether you like it or not, Okay Ryuzaki-san." he removed his finger and grabbed his racquet, "Now I need to have a practice match with Inui." he starts walking while waving his racquet and said "I'll just call you" he turned his head and continued "Sakuno-chan" then walked out the door and close it. Sakuno, in the other hand, was staring at his back in silence until he walked out the door.

"Why did Sempai-Fuji want to have a date with me" Sakuno puts her fingers on her lips "And.. why did he called me by my first name" Sakuno just looks at the door.

After a few minutes, Sakuno went out the locker room and continued in finding her Obasan. Sakuno headed to the tennis court hoping of finding her Obasan.

Then heard a familiar said "Sakuno-chan?" while waving at her

She turned around and saw her Obasan calling her

With a smile Sakuno ran toward her when came to her "Hi, Obasan"

" Sakuno-chan, I heard that you were in the clinic , are you okay my dear?" asked her Obasan while petting her.

Sakuno shook her head and said "Don't worry, obasan, I'm okay" she smiles.

"Let me drive you home then"

"Okay obasan"

"Tezuka , Take change for a while" demaded the couch to the team captain.

"Hai" replied Tezuka

"C'mon, let's go home"

"Okay" Sakuno smiled and her grandmother drove them home.

_**To be continued**_


	4. Chapter 4-The Call

Time line: Middle school

Main Character: Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis and Syusuke Fuji also from Prince of tennis

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from **Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)**

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name ( like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**"The Call?"**_

Sakuno went to her room, while her grandmother went back to school. Sakuno laid down her bed and puts her arm on her forehead and thought to herself Sempai-Fuji? … Why did he…. or maybe he is just playing with me he is a sadist right?... and Ryoma… the time we were in the clinic did he really want to kiss me? or is that only an accident? Why? …

Her phone rang, and she answer it a loud familiar voice greeted her

"SAKUNO-CHAN, HOW ARE YOU!"

"Tomo-chan?.. I'm fine , how about you?"

"My fever went down so I can go to school now"

"That's great, Tomo-chan"

"Yup, so how was school any interesting things happen?"

"Well, everything was normal…..Umm.."

"What's wrong, Sakuno-chan?"

"Did something happened to you in school"

"Well, I went to the clinic because I didn't feel well at that time but I am fine now"

"Good, and Sakuno-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Can you make me a cake, please…. I miss your strawberry short cake"

"Sure, why not"

"And what else happened at school, Sakuno-chan?"

"Well, I-I ….need..."

"Need what? Sakuno-chan?

"I-I n-need t-to g-go…."

"Sakuno-chan spit it out already"

"I-I n-need to go on a date.."

"A DATE!, WITH WHO! don't tell your going out on a date with Ryoma-sama!"

"Of course not why would I go on a date with Ryoma-kun, we are just friends after all"

"Then with who? You can't go on a date with someone I don't know, okay! Do I know him?"

"Yes"

"Really, then who?"

"It is Sempai…"

"Don't tell me it's Sampai-Tezuka, I thought you guys are only childhood friends?"

"No, it's not him"

"When who?"

"It's Sempai-Fuji…"

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?! SEMPAI-FUJI, WHY? HOW? " Tomo-chan exclaimed hysterically

"He just asked me..."

"Sakuno Ryuzaki, Why are you going out with one of our Sempais, he is 2 years older than you? I understand if you are going on a date with Sempai-Tezuka, but why Sempai-Fuji?!"

"It's hard to explain but it's just a favor, and beside I think it's not a real date..."

"Souka, then when is it?"

"He is still going to call me"

"Okay, fine Just be careful with him, I don't trust Sempai-Fuji"

"Don't worry, I will" Sakuno giggled

"Okay I need to take my medicine, but you need to tell me what happens and why is he going on a date with you, got it?!"

"Of course, Tomo-Chan"

"Okay, Bye Sakuno-chan"

"Okay bye, and take care"

Sakuno sat back and thought deeply about the incoming date with her Sempai, she can't comprehend her feelings, a mixture of excitement, nervousness, anxiety, all mixed together. She jumps on her bed and lies down. Slowly, she closed her eyes and decided not to take it too seriously besides Fuji-sempai might just be playing with me she thought to herself.

_**To be continued **_


	5. Chapter 5- The Visitor

Time line: Middle school

Main Character: Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis and Syusuke Fuji also from Prince of tennis

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from **Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)**

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name ( like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**"The Unexpected Visitor"**_

Sakuno sat back and put down her phone thought deeply about the incoming date with her Sempai, she can't comprehend her feelings, a mixture of excitement, nervousness, anxiety, all mixed together. She jumps on her bed and lies down. Slowly, she closed her eyes and decided not to take it too seriously besides Fuji-sempai might just be playing with me she thought to herself.

A few minutes later, she said "Well I need to wait what will happen tomorrow, Oh well I need to cook before Obasan comes back." Sakuno went down and took some veggies and fish in the refrigerator. She went to the cabinet to get the pans and pots.

"Okay, then" She rolled her sleeve and starts chopping. In no time, she finishes cooking. There was a gorgeous meal for two on the table. Rice, fried fish that was garnished, assorted veggies, and some tea for them to drink.

"Now, where is Obasan, she should be here by now?" said Sakuno.

"Meow…meow!" yelled the little kitten while rubbing her head on Sakuno's ankle.

"Oh, Mi-chan are you hungry?" said Sakuno while kneeling down to the cat.

"Meow..meow.." said the kitten

"I'll take that as a yes" she said and smiled. She stood up and went to the cabinet, took out some canned cat food.

"Want some of this?" she said while shaking the can.

"MEOWWWW…" replied the kitten.

Sakuno took the can opener and started opening the can. While opening the can the door suddenly rang " Ding dong ding dong…" Sakuno accidentally cut herself on the blade of the opened can, her finger was bleeding. She just took some tissue, wrapped it around her finger, and went to get the door.

"Who's there?" she asked

"Ryuzaki-san, it's me Syusuke Fuji" he replied

"Sempai?!" she was shocked to hear her Sempai-Fuji, but she quickly opened the door and greeted him "Good-evening Sempai-Fuji, what brings you here?" while bowing slightly.

"Coach said to bring you this and she said that she will be late in coming home tonight" he hands over her Obasan's things.

"Thank you Sempai-fuji."

"You're welcome..." Fuji noticed that her finger is bleeding "You cut yourself ?!"

Sakuno covered her bleeding finger and said "Oh this is nothing Sempai.."

Fuji grabbed her hand before she can finish her sentence and said "Ryuzaki?, what happened?" while looking at her bleeding finger. He took out some bandages and some anti-bacterial fluids. He took her to the couch. He wiped the blood from her hand and applied some anti-bacterial fluids on it.

"Aw!" Sakuno screamed in pain

"Hold still" said Fuji while putting anti-bacterial fluids on her wound.

"Umm..Aww.., but it hurts Sempai" she said while resisting the pain.

"It's almost done" Fuji replied and finishes bandaging "There all good"

"Thanks, Sempai" she bowed slightly.

"You're welcome, How did you get that wound anyway?"

"I was opening a can and I accidentally cut myself" she said while looking down.

"Souka, okay then" he smiled "And by the way, our date will be on Saturday and we will meet the park 9:00 am, okay" he continued.

Sakuno blushed and replied "H-Hai, Sempai" in a shy voice.

"Hmm… What else" he thought for a moment but his trail of thought was cut off when suddenly a kitten jumped on his lap

"Mi-chan!" Sakuno was going to get the little kitten from her sempai's lap until she tripped on the rag of the floor causing her to fall down on her sempai. Her hand on his shoulders, her face on his chest and her waist was being held by him. Fuji opened his eyes in shock revealing his deep blue eyes. Time stood still, Fuji saw her honey colored eyes shining so bright while she was just looking at her sempai's gorgeous deep blue eyes. Fuji held her closer to see her eyes while Sakuno felt his arms holding her tighter and tighter. They hear the phone ring and everything started moving again. Sakuno stood up blushing furiously and bowed to apologize. She ran towards, still flustered, the telephone and picks it up, it's her Obasan.

"Hello Obasan?"

"Sakuno-chan, can you take care of yourself for a while I need to go to Shibuya because I need to talk with you Oba-chan. Okay"

"Okay, Obasan"

"I'll be back on Sunday, okay?"

"Okay Obasan"

"If you need some money, just use my credit card in my drawer"

"Okay"

"Take care of yourself now..Hmmm… want me to call Tezuka to accompany you?

"No need, Obasan, I can take care of myself now"

"Are you sure?"

"Hai"

"Okay then, I need to go now"

"Okay Obasan, Stay safe"

Sakuno puts down the telephone, sighed, and looks down and thought to herself Obasan in going to Shibuya to visit Oba-chan, I guess I'll be alone again.

"Ryuzaki-san?, Are you okay?" Fuji called out

Sakuno nodded her head and said "Hai, Obasan is Just going to see my Oba-chan and she will come back on Sunday" while smiling.

"Souka" Fuji notice how quiet the house is and said "So you're going to be alone, right?"

"Hai , since there is only me and Obasan who lives here"

"Don't you have siblings?"

"No, I'm the only child"

"Souka, how about your parents?"

When Sakuno heard him say parents she turns around and said "My parents died on a car accident when I was 7 years old"

Fuji was shocked to hear that from her and just looked at her. He saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, so he stood up and said "I'm sorry to hear that" while walking towards her.

She turns back and said "No, it's O…" She was surprise to see her sempai coming toward her. The next thing she knew was being hugged by him. She felt his arm around her and a hand on the back of her head. She felt that the hand was pushing her towards him, and then her face was on his chest.

He said "There There, Sakuno"

She felt tears falling from her eyes. "S-sempai…" she said, while her tears continued to fall down her eyes. Sakuno hugged him back, and cried "Sempai I-I m-miss them so much..."

"Shh…. , don't cry .. I'm here for you" he said while petting her on the head

Fuji doesn't know what to do so he just hugged her and tried to comfort her in the best way he can.

**_To be continued_**


	6. Chapter 6- Losing

Time line: Middle school

Main Character: Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis and Syusuke Fuji also from Prince of tennis

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from **Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)**

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name ( like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**"Losing"**_

At night time in a quiet room, there is guy sitting comfortably on a chair and he was reading a mystery novel in silence. As the wind enters he's room, his phone rang.

"Hello, can I help you?" he ask

"it's me, Sumire Ryuzaki"

"Coach, how can I help you?"

"Can you take care of Sakuno for me, I need to go to Shibuya"

He sighed and said, "Hai, I'll visit her later then"

"Okay, I need to go now"

"Bye, Coach"

He threw his phone on his bed, walked towards the window. He looks up and sees the night sky and said to himself "Why do they keep on leaving her?" as the wind blew face on his face "it was like yesterday when it happened, the day she lost everything"

-Flashback-

_It was a rainy day and the Ryuzaki family was just going home from a trip. _

_And a seven year old little girl was in the back sit and was sleeping soundly. The two couple just laughed and looked at their one and only daughter._

_"It has been raining harder than I expected" said the man driving_

_"It's seems so, maybe we should stop in the nearest gas station or shop?" said the woman_

_"We should, we just need to find one" said the man_

_"Okaasan? Otousan? is everything Okay?" said the sleepy little girl_

_"Yes dear, everything is okay now go back to sleep, it has been a long day" said the man _

_"Okay Otousan" and went back to her sleep_

_After 15 minutes of driving the couple finally caught a glimpse of a gas station, they pulled over. _

_"Hmm, it looks like it has been abandoned for some time." The man said while touching his chin gently_

_"It doesn't feel right. Maybe we should go back." The woman said warily_

_"No… We should take a look around and see if we can find some blankets for Sakuno." The man said while walking towards the old shed_

_The woman looked back at the car and saw the daughter sleeping peacefully and carefully followed him. _

_The door was slightly open, enough for a person to walk in. The man walked in and caught a glimpse of a small light. He trudged his way through the rubbles of the shed and before he knew it, it was too late. A sharp blade sliced through the air, it caught his hand. Luckily, it only cut his finger. He ran away as fast as he could, he pushed his way forward not looking back. His wife was there staring at his bleeding finger. He grabbed her shoulder without hesitation and headed for the car. _

_The woman was frantically being pushed by the husband, she was confused at first but when she saw the hooded guy coming towards then she knew that she needs to protect her daughter._

_They successfully got in the car. The man started the engine but it won't start, sweat was already dripping like rain from his forehead. His wife was screaming that the hooded person was already a meter away from them. _

_The hooded man was slowly easing his way to the car until he was a step away from it. He took out something; it was a scythe, a very sharp one. He swung it with all his might in the direction of the couple._

_The sound of the engine starting was hope, the man finally managed to start it. He pushed forward and ran over the hooded person. It was luck that their heads are still with them. The couple glanced back; a giant corpse was lying on the ground. The man headed was in a frenzy to get out of there. They knew that it was dangerous. The wife was clutching her daughter's hand while tears fell from her face. The rain was even harder than before. They were heading towards the cliff, the man stepped on the brakes but it was no use. He stepped on it again and again but it was futile. The car plunged into the darkness. _

_The next morning, the news was plastered all over the Japan. A car was found with 3 passengers, 1 was able to survive and it was a girl; daughter of the couple found inside the car. The couple was found holding their daughter closely, it was said that they protected her from the fall. After the crash from the cliff, it said that the couples bleed to death while still holding the daughter. The daughter was found unconscious, she was extremely lucky not to have any injuries in her body. Police found a body not far away from the crash site, it was a patient confined in a mental hospital who escaped. Police haven't found how the patient escaped and is now conducting an investigation on the said matter. _

_Sakuno was adopted by her grandparents; she doesn't know what caused her parents death. The doctors reported that she had a short memory loss of the incident. _

_Every time when the rain comes, Sakuno hears someone singing to her. The voice was calm and gentle; it was the one who calms her during those times. She's afraid of thunder, the sound of it makes her shiver but with the help of the mysterious woman she manages to get some good night sleep._

_As the day pass, Sakuno became quiet and shy person. She always wants to be alone and if there are other children, she either away or hide. She always locks herself in her room and cry but there is the voice that come her down._

-End of Flashback-

"I better go see her" He told himself.

_**To be Continued **_


	7. Chapter 7- I'm here

Time line: Middle school

Main Character: Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis and Syusuke Fuji also from Prince of tennis

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from **Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)**

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name ( like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**"I'm here"**_

Tezuka grabbed his jacket and left the house.

While he was walking, he keeps on saying to himself _Ryuzaki's Okay, Ryuzaki's Okay….. _And sighed. He was almost there when he saw two figures went past him, he hears laughter. He stops and closed his eyes and hears a voice of a little girl calling 'Kunini-chan… Kunini-chan… Where are you…? Let's play together… Kunini-chan...' He look up in the sky and said to himself "Sasa-chan, how are you?" as the wind blew pass him. Memories of him and her run though his mind as the little girls voice kept on saying 'Kunini-chan… Kunini-chan …. Where are you…? Let's play together... Kunini-chan…. hahaha..' her voice was soft and gentle it was like music to his ears. "Sasa-chan I'm right here" he said while opening his eyes and look up in the sky but large group of clouds came rolling in. As he closes his eyes once again and try to listen to the little girl.

"I am he-" in a low voice that he wanted to say but he got cut off because of the large thunder that came hurling down the ground not far from where he was. The sound it makes was so loud that it hurts his ears and the light was so bright that it when though his eyes. He opens his eyes and heard the little girl cried 'Kunini-chan….. Kunini-chan… Don't leave me alone … Kunini-chan… Please help me… Why do you always leave me behind…? Kunini-chan Help me… uhoho…. '. "Sasa-chan I am right here" he said in a low sad voice, "I will be here…." he continued.

-Flashback-

_In the neighborhood, there was a boy name Kunimitsu Tezuka. The boy was always serious but he is a kind of person how always likes being alone, but he was the only person she could be with. She always plays with him. If she feels sad, she always goes to him. For her, he is her big brother. Even if Tezuka only do that out of kindness, but as the days pass they became good friends. He and she are always together, playing..._

_One day Tezuka found himself and her caught in a storm. They were in the park just the two of them. The girl was crying while he was trying to comfort her._

_"Kunini-chan, I'm scared..." she cried out loud._

_"Sasa-chan, don't worry, I'm here for you… I'll protect you" he said with his childish voice._

_The girl stops crying for a while and said while smiling "Thank you very much, Kunini-chan"_

_Then a huge thunder stuck, causing the girl to cry again. Tezuka tries to comfort her by hugging her and telling her "Don't be scared, I'm here for you always, so don't cry Sasa-chan" while smiling. She hugged him back. "You promise?" she said while looking at him. "Hai, I promise" he declared to her, the little girl felt safe with him so she took a nap for a while in his arms._

_A few minutes later, Tezuka heard someone calling them._

_"Kunimitsu-chan! Sa-chan! , where are you?!"_

_Tezuka , Tries to wake the little girl and said " Sasa-chan wake up , someone is looking for us" while shaking her. " Hmm..? " she murmured._

_At that time, they were found by the little girl's grandparents._

_"Oba-san, Oji-san" said the little girl happily while running towards them._

_"Sa-chan!" the grandmother took her and held her in her arms. "I'm so worried" the grandmother cried_

_"Kunimitsu-chan, Came on let's all go home" said the grandfather while reaching a hand out to Tezuka. He nods and followed them._

_Then they got to the little girl's house. They were all soaked; the grandmother took some towels to dry them up while the grandfather calls Tezuka's parents. _

_The little girl hugged little Tezuka and said "Thank you, Kunini-chan" while smiling brightly._

_" You are welcome, Sasa-chan" he exclaimed and hugged her back._

_"Kunini-chan, Promise, right" while rising her little pinky and smiled brightly_

_"Uh?.." muttered Tezuka._

_The little girl tilts her hand still rising her little pinky but little Tezuka just looks at her. Then Tezuka remembered about the promise he said while they were in the storm. When the little girl slowly puts down her pinky, little Tezuka quickly locked his pinky with hers and said "I promise , Sasa-chan" while smiling brightly._

_"What are you two talking about huh?" said the grandmother curiously _

_"Nothing Oba-san" said the little girl._

_" Come on the kitchen, let's have some chicken soup " said the grandfather._

_"Okay, Ojisan" Said the little girl happily, followed by little Tezuka._

_They ate some soup and laughed together until little Tezuka's time to go back home. Before little Tezuka decided to go, he waved goodbye to his friend and said "Bye Sasa-chan". "Bye Kunini-chan until next time" she replied while waving at him and showing her brightest smile._

_When little Tezuka got in the car he looked at her one last time and murmured " I'll be here…_

-End Flashback-

"For you…."

Tezuka continued walking toward Sakuno's house and a sudden rain came. He walked faster until he found himself near the gate of Sakuno's house. When he is about to open the gate he saw two shadowy figures reflected from the wondered and thought to himself _the other one is Sakuno but who's the other one?_ He stared at the two figures and feared that she might be in trouble. He ran towards the door and took the spare key under the plant pot.

**_To be continued_**


	8. Chapter 8- Sempai?

Time line: Middle school

Main Character: Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis and Syusuke Fuji also from Prince of tennis

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name ( like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**"Sempai?"**_

Fuji is starting to worry for what will he going to do with Sakuno. He sighed and he just patted her head and said "There there, Ryuzaki. shh…" in a soft toned voice.

"S-sorry, Sem-sempai….." she apologized while sobbing.

"No, it's okay" while patting her head.

He comforted her for a few minutes, until Sakuno pashed her sempai away. Sakuno turn her back and said sadly "Sorry for bothering you Sempai-Fuji"

"Ryuzaki, it's okay" he replied while looking at her with his wide open deep-blue eyes.

Sakuno walk up stairs and wanted to go somewhere that she can't be seen. Unknown to her she was being followed by her Sempai-Fuji.

"Ryuzaki-san, where are you going?" he asks.

Sakuno stop half way, and turned around. Looking at her Sempai and smiled.

Fuji notice how red her eyes were, because of her crying. Her cheeks were red and her hair was a bit a mess. Fuji just looked at her with his eyes wide opened and he reached his right hand to take hold of her wrist.

Sakuno shook her head, and turned her back at him. "Sempai, I'm okay. Don't worry about me; I'm used to it anyway…"

Sakuno got cut then she felt two arms hugged her behind. "Don't say that, I'm here for you"

Sakuno was shock to hear those words and thought herself 'I'm here for you? ….. Where did I heard those words before? …Why would you say that sempai you don't even know me that much? Why are you still here anyway?' Sakuno closed she eyes and broke free from his grasp, and said to him "I'm fine, Sempai"

Sakuno continued her way up the stairs, she suddenly heard him say "You're not the only one who's lonely"

Sakuno looked at him, she was shock to see saw her Sempai-Fuji that way. He's eyes are hiding behind his bangs and he's lips are slightly opened. He's hands clutch down and shaking. She was more surprise when she saw a teardrop fell from her face and continued to fall down to the ground. This is a side she never thought of that her Sempai, Who was a Tennis genius, always smiles and always being sadistic in any way possible, that is shedding tears in front of her.

Then she notice that he was walk towards her, but somehow she feels like she wanted to be with him. She closed her eyes and said "Sempai…" in a soft voice. Then she felt warmth and unknowing feeling traveled down to her spine, 'why do I feel like this?' she thought. That feeling was so unknown to her, but somehow she liked it. Her eyes were still closed then Fuji reached her. He put both of his hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Ryuzaki, Don't say that your alone many of us are here for you" Fuji said and embraced her. Sakuno smiled at the statement that Fuji told her, She just hug him tightly. After wards there was silence between them…

"Sempai-Fuji, crying doesn't suit you" she teased him while her tears were forming in her eyes.

"Haha.. is that so?" he said while laughed silently.

"Hai" she said while looking up to him.

Their eyes meet. Fuji capped her face with his hands and Sakuno took hold of his wrist. He wiped the tears off of her face with his thumb. Sakuno opened her eyes brightly and smile. He put down his hand and said "Ryuzaki, Don't say that your alone because im here to accompany you" while showing he's deep-blue eyes and he smiled.

A few seconds later, Sakuno turned around once again and asked "Sempai-Fuji, Are you hungry?"

"Umm… Well I think so, since I didn't eat dinner yet" he said

"Let's eat then"

"Hmm?"

Sakuno grabbed his wrist and smiled. She dragged him to the dining area and said "Wait here". She went to the kitchen. Fuji just sat down on one of the chairs on the dining area. He put his chin on the table and playfully tapped his fingers on the table.

Mean while, Sakuno was making something in the kitchen. Then fragrant of curry arose from the air.

A few minutes later she was done. She left the kitchen carrying two plates. Fuji stood up and looked at her while coming towards him. She puts down the plate of steaming chicken curry and said "Let's eat, Sempai-Fuji" while smiling. He took his spoon and tasted the curry that his little kohai made. "It taste good, Ryuzaki, your pretty good at cooking, I presume?"

"No, Obasan just taught me how to cook" she replied.

"Souk, but still your cooking is pretty good"

"Thanks" She smiled brightly.

They ate and chatted for a few minutes until they were done eating. Sakuno took the plate and headed to the sink. Sakuno was about to wash the plate when Fuji ask that he shall do the dishes, Sakuno insist that it was okay that she will do the dishes. During the argument a bolt of light stroke and a very deifying sound was crated, it was lightning and it was also started to rain hard. As soon as it stops, Fuji lost sight of Sakuno. _ Where could she be? _He thought to himself. Fuji looked around but he couldn't find the russet head girl. Fuji just finished the dishes and went to look for the russet headed girl.

"Ryuzaki-san" he called out.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki!"

"Ryuzaki, I'll get Echizen to find you then….." he teased and sighed.

Fuji went up the stairs and hope that the russet headed girl might be there. when he reached to hall way he heard someone sobbing from the room down the hall. _Ryuzaki? _He thought to himself. He came closer to the door, peep what's inside. To his surprise he saw the russet headed girl in the corner. He opened the door and called out to her "Ryuzaki? What's wrong?" He looked at the girl at the corner crouch, shaking in fear, murmuring some word that he couldn't make of it, tears falling from her eyes chocolate brown eyes and covering her ears. He came closer to her.

"Ryuzaki, is there something wrong?" he ask

Sakuno just look at him with teary eyes.

Fuji thought though the incident and said "Are you afraid of lightning?"

She nodded.

"Souka" he said while putting his finger on his chin.

Fuji couches down and patted her. "C'mon, let's go down for a while" while reaching his hand out to her. Sakuno was about to grab his hand, then another lightning stroke just like the last one, Sakuno screamed and she had unconsciously hugged him tight. Fuji just tried to calm her down by petting her and shushing her. He also removed her hand and whispered to her "There there Ryuzaki, everything is alright now..." while patting her head. They stood up and he tries to wipe her tears away. She smiled at him brightly and thanks him.

**_bang!..._**

Then they heard a loud bang and footsteps down stairs. Fuji gestured Sakuno to stay put. Fuji slowly opened the door just to take a peek of what's happening outside. Then he saw a dark figure coming closer. Fuji looked at Sakuno and gestured her to hide somewhere. Fuji locks the door of her room, and rush to Sakuno's side.

They heard the footsteps coming closer and closer, Sakuno closed her eyes and grabbed Fuji's arm tightly. Fuji was thinking what will happen to them now? …..

_**To be continued**_


	9. Chapter 9- Tezuka!

Time line: Middle school

Main Character: Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis and Syusuke Fuji also from Prince of tennis

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name ( like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**"Tezuka?"**_

Fuji and Sakuno is in the verge of danger, while hearing the foot step of someone coming towards them. The knob of the door was being turned but he couldn't open the door where Fuji and Sakuno were hiding. Then they heard the footstep again but it was fading away. Fuji sighed in relief, while Sakuno was still closing her eyes and holding his arm tightly.

After a few minutes, the footsteps came back but it just when passed them. Fuji was worrying about the condition, thinking what will happen next. He took Sakuno's hand and held it tightly and praying that they will not get caught but all that they can only do was waited. Wait? Waiting until they are caught? Or waiting until he goes away?

Then they heard the footsteps again this time it stops in front of the door and the door suddenly opened. Sakuno hugged Fuji tightly and closing her eyes. Fuji took a peek out side there hiding place to know what's happening, it was the dark figure looking around and he was shock that the dark figure was holding a knife. Fuji thought loudly _Is this it? Is he going to find us and ki-kill us? Is this the end for us? I can't let that happen... I just can't…_ Fuji looked at Sakuno and she looked so scared that she was still hugging him tightly. Both of them just closed their eyes hoping that that the dark figure would go away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BANG!

Fuji heard the loud bang and peek what's happening out side, in his surprise he saw another figure and he was holding a tennis rocket. Fuji looks at the other figure and it was lying on the ground. _Whose is this? Did he just saved us? _Fuji thought to himself. Fuji looked again and he was the figure holding the tennis rocket was standing near the other figure that was holding a knife; he was just looked at the guy lying down. Then he heard the figure that was holding a tennis rocket called out "Sakuno-chan!"

Fuji opened his eyes wide and thought _that voice? Could it be? But how? Or is it someone else? _

The figure was still calling out "Sakuno-chan where?"

Fuji looked at Sakuno but she was still hugging him and closing her eyes tightly. _Or maybe it is him but why is he calling Ryuzaki by Sakuno?_ He thought and then he peeked again, if the figures are this there. He can see that there is still the figure holding a knife still on the floor and the other figure is gone.

"Ryuzaki, Stay here" said Fuji but she don't want him going out. "No, sempai." she said while shaking her head. Fuji sighed and said "Don't worry I'll be fine" while smiling at her. "b-but..." "No but, I need to see what's happening" he said firmly. She just let go and look down.

Fuji was about to get out when he heard the two conversation of the two figure.

"**Where is she?" **said the figure that holding tennis rocket

"_I-I do-don't k-know what you're talking about?" _said the other figure

"**Tell me now!"** he demanded.

"_I don't know I don't know_" he answered in a scared voice.

"**Tell me or I'll…" **He got cut off when he heard something at his back and it was Fuji and Sakuno who was hiding behind Fuji and closing her eyes.

"Saa... Hi Tezuka" Fuji smiled

And Sakuno's eyes shut opened she heard the name Tezuka. She looked at him and cried" Se-Sempai...Te...Tezuka?"

Tezuka look at her and said "Sakuno are you Alright?"

"Hai" she answered.

"Fuji call the police, we have a robber here." Tezuka ordered Fuji.

"Hai"

Fuji ran down stairs and called the police while Sakuno stayed in the room.

Tezuka was tying up the robber when Sakuno ask him "Sempai-Tezuka, why are you here?" while pulling her shirt down and looking at him with her chocolate bright eyes.

When Tezuka finish tying up the robber he look at her and said "Your Obasan told me to look after you, and beside I already told you before that I will always be here for you, Sasa-chan" while smiling.

Sakuno's eyes widen and she said "Thank you, Kunini-chan". She hugged him tightly and said "I thought you're gone" while teardrop was forming in her eyes. Tezuka broke from the hugged and wiped her tear. "I never left, and I'm sorry that I ignored you for the past few months" he said while wiping tears out of her face. "Eck..." she squealed "You're all wet!" she continued.

"hahaha.. Sorry I was caught in the rain outside" he laughed silently.

"In that case, I'll get some towels and some clothes so that you can dry up"

"Thanks"

Sakuno hurried up out the door to get some towels and cloths for Tezuka. Fuji in the other hand just came back and said to him "I already called the cops, and they said they will be here in a few minutes" "Souka, Let's just wait then" he responded.

"Saa... Tezuka, it's interesting that you came in the right time." said Fuji

"hmm.." Murmured Tezuka and puts on his stoic look.

Fuji stand beside Tezuka, puts on his sadistic look "Interesting that you and Ryuzaki-san are very close and what is your relationship with her?" he teased him but Tezuka just look down and said firmly "I'm only a brother to her and she is like a sister to me too."

"Souka" he smirks and looked at him sadistically.

"How about you Fuji, what are you doing here?" Ask Tezuka while looking at him with his serious look.

"Me? I was just delivering some things for Sensei and I got a little side track" he answered

"souka, well for now you can't go home since the rain is too strong and there is also too much lightning you might get hit"

"hmm… Wow, Tezuka-nii-chan also cares for me, I'm touched" teased Fuji and smirks loudly but Tezuka just twitch an eyebrow.

Sakuno returned with a towel and some cloths. "Here Sempai and you can use the bathroom near Obasan bedroom. Tezuka nodded and left the room while Sakuno when down. Fuji in the other hand is planning something mischievous, he followed her down stairs.

When they got down the police knock on the door, Fuji open it and the cops took the robber away.

A few minutes later, Tezuka is still in the bathroom and Sakuno was cooking some soup for them to warm up, Fuji in the other hand just stood behind Sakuno and watch her cook.

_Sakuno why did you thought that you are alone? Even if Tezuka is with you? He thought in silence…_

_**To be continued**_


	10. Chapter 10-Voices

Time line: Middle school

Main Character: Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis and Syusuke Fuji also from Prince of tennis

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name (like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**"Voices.."**_

Mean while in the kitchen Fuji decided to break the silence between them by thinking of a way to tease her, when he felt something different about her. _Is she happy because she has someone with her? Someone with you?... _He thought to himself and bowed down his head in silence. While he was observing the girl a sweet voice called out to his name "Sempai-Fuji" "Hai?" he replied. "You're sleeping here too right?" she asked. "Hai, since Tezuka don't want me to go because of the rain and thunder outside" he answered. "Well then" she said while turning towards her sempai. Fuji was amused how she looked when she turned the way her hair moves, her bright smile and the way she talk to him.

"I'll get some cloths for you to wear" she said sweetly and ran up the stairs.

Few minutes later, Sakuno came back with a towel and cloths for him to wear and said "You can take a shower after Kun… Sempai-Tezuka" while smiling brightly and handing him the cloths and towel the he would wear for the night.

"Hai" he replied , " And Ryuzaku?" he continued.

"Hai"

"What is your relationship with Tezuka anyway?"

Sakuno blushed and said sweetly "He is like a Big Brother to me" while playing with her fingers.

"Souka" Fuji smiled at her.

Fuji went up to see Tezuka finished bathing. Tezuka gesture Fuji that it's his turned. Fuji went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

Fuji removed his cloths and entered the tub. Fuji was about to take a shower then he notice something on the ground. He left the tub and move toward that thing. He pick it up and his surprise, he saw Tezuka and Sakuno's picture when they were little. _Souka, so you two have been together since childhood _he thought. He reentered the tub and began to take a shower. As he turned the faucet warm water falls down to him. He can feel the droplets landing on he's skin and flowing down.

As he was about to grab the soap, he heard someone singing. The voice was soft and melodic, it was loud but yet gentle to his ear, the voice was childish but yet the song it makes seems so graceful. He listens to the song while taking a shower. He feel so ease listening to it, it's like he was in a field of velvet flowers.

A few minutes has passed that the voice singing faded away. He opened his eyes and thought _is that a dream? But I'm not sleeping….. Hmm… who was that?.. is it Sakuno?._

He got out of the shower and drying himself up. Then he felt a change in the atmosphere. It felt like he was in a cold environment and that felt sadness was all around. He starts hearing voice different tone and volume, Different emotions and feelings. There were crying and laughing, screaming and murmurs. He snapped off from the voice when he heard a sweet voice "Sempai-Fuji, if your done go to the kitchen and have some soup" it was Sakuno. "Hai" he replied. The voices were gone and the atmosphere turned back to normal. He got dressed and left the bathroom. He when down to see Sakuno and Tezuka sipping down some hot soup

"Sempai-Fuji, Come, the soup is getting cold" said Sakuno.

"hai" he replied.

Fuji sat down beside Sakuno. She gave Fuji some a bowel of Miso soup. Fuji took a sip and commented "Excellent as always Chef. Ryuzaki"

Sakuno blush and said "Arigato, Sempai" while smiling brightly.

Tezuka in the other hand, he looks as always stoic and silent but there is something different with him now.

As time pass, the three of them went to sleep. Tezuka and Fuji sleep in the guestrooms, and Sakuno slept in her own room of course. As Sakuno and Tezuka went to sleep, Fuji in the other hand can't sleep because of he's experience in the bathroom. He tossed and turned but he still can't sleep. He stood up and went to the window, when he reached the window he suddenly hears the voices again. Crying, screaming, shouting, and laughing all in different tones and volumes. He crouched down and covered his ears, but he still can hear them. He was shaking and breathing hard, _what do you want, why are you all here, _he thought. _What do you all want from me? _He keeps hearing them over and over again. Covering his ears, shaking uncontrollably, and breathing harder and harder. _ why?why?... he sreamed in thid thoughts._

Then someone knock on the door and the Voices are gone again. Fuji stood up and opened the door, it was Sakuno.

"Oh, what bring you here, Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno didn't response and just stood there in front of him. Fuji tapped her shoulder but there is still no response. Then Sakuno suddenly walked inside the room and went in front of the window. A spine-chilling voice called out for him "Syuusuke...heheh.. Syuusuke..." it was coming from Sakuno. Sakuno look up to him with red glowing eyes "Syuusuke …" she called. Fuji didn't know what's happening, he tried to get out of the room but the door shut close and locked. Fuji tried to loosen the door knob but it didn't work. "Syuusuke… hehehe…" she appeared behind him. She wrapped her arms on his neck "Syuusuke …" she called again. "Why are you running from me? Syuusuke...? Hmm…"

Fuji lends on the door and felt numbness in him. He also can't move. Sakuno moved closer and closer, face to face. Fuji opened his eyes and looked at her glowing red.

She whispered in him ears with a spine-chilling voice "Syuusuke, I'm not like you unlike you I have real friends and even Tezuka volunteered to be my aniki, not like you that even your own brother left you alone , and your Onii-chan, what do you think that she is thinking of you? No, she is even happy that you're not home because you're a bother to her. And your so-called team-mates are they really there for you? And remember they hate you because you are always fooling around with them, how about your best friend Eiji? do you think he is your best friend? Since there is Oishi, his Partner in tennis. But you? do you have a partner , none right? How about the other people around, what do they think of you? in their minds the hated you deep down. So that's why you and I are never alike. For I have still hopes of having a happy life but you have nothing in life. So just give up your life Syuusuke. hehehe….."

Fuji's world fell apart when he hear her say those words, Not knowing what to do Fuji fell down and lend on the door, Sakuno's arms are still wrapped around him neck, while giggling and laughing in front of him. She whispered again in his ears "No one will love you, Syuusuke, so just give up". Tears started falling from his eyes

Then he felt a cold touch on his lips, they were kissing each other. Fuji tried to break from the kiss but he can't his body is moving by itself. He tried to break free and hard as he can but still he's body is moving by its own. While they were kissing non-stop, Fuji just thought to himself, _Please let me go, I-I don't want this...Let go…._

Fuji shot his eyes open, it was just a dream. He found himself sweating and breathing uncontrollably. He laid back on the bed in relief and thought to himself _what that was for? Is that really Ryuzaki? _While breathing deeply. He covered his eyes with his arm, tried to go to sleep again. He heard a thump. He stood up to find what did that. Looking around he saw a cat, it was Mi-chan Sakuno's cat. He went to the cat to see a fallen album. He pick up the album and take a look inside and thought _what is this doing here? hmm….._ While looking at the album he smiled.

He put the album down the table and went back to sleep.

_**To be continued**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Sight

Authors note: First things first, Sorry that i didn't update my story for a very long time.(for those who are waiting). and i notice there are some errors in the story so i edited some of then but don't worry nothing changed. Since my pre-writer is gone ._. , and some appointments , classes , events ect ... i can't really update that much i'll try to upload some of them but i'm not really sure then. and also thank you for reading my story, thank you for the reviews . hmmm.. and some of your review somehow gives me some ideas for the story so thank. and enjoy ^_^'

Time line: Middle school

Main Character: Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis and Syusuke Fuji also from Prince of tennis

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from **Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)**

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name ( like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

_**"Sight"**_

Fuji woke up from the smell of strawberries and chocolate. He stood up and stretched his arm up high. Felling lazy, he went to the window to get some fresh air. When he turned around, He was surprise to see his cloths and thing prepared. He questionably looked at his things, thinking who washed and tend his cloth and thing. _Did Ryuzaki did this?_ He thought to himself. He approached his thing and took his shirt. He just shrugged and changed to his school uniform. He looked at his things and it was arranged and kept neatly. He look at his notebooks if he forgotten something.

Afterwards, he went down to the kitchen and saw Sakuno preparing 4 bentos. He raised a eyebrow and greeted her "Good Morning, Ryuzaki-san"

"Good morning Sempai-Fuji, Had a nice sleep?"

"Yup" he lied, knowing that she might not believe him on what happened last night. "Where is Tezuka?" he continued.

"He went back home to get some of his things, C'mon Sempai, breakfast is ready" she said.

"You know you don't have to make me breakfast" he said while tilting his head.

"No, its fine, Sempai, and beside if it wasn't for I would be dead by now" she pointed out and giggle.

"Okay then" while sitting down.

"Hey, Ryuzaki..." he got cut off, when Sakuno suddenly said "Call me Sakuno" while smiling warmly to him.

"Sa-ku-no… Sure why not, Sakuno-Chan" he replied, While she was putting a plate of appetizing meal in front of him. "Wow! You cook well, Sakuno-chan" he commented to her and started eating.

"Thanks, Sempai" she said while covering the 4 bentos she made.

A few minutes later, Sakuno went up stairs and get her things. Fuji just sit on his chair and thought of what happened last night. _Is that really Sakuno-chan, I can't image that was her. She looks like her but her eyes they were glowing red..._ _and what she said are those truth?... _

Sakuno reentered the kitchen to find Fuji spaced out. Looking at his plate and both hands lied flat on the table. " Sempai?..." she called out but there was no reaction. She was about to tap Fuji's shoulder when her cat came running between her legs. Sakuno fell on her bottom. Fuji snapped then he heard her fell down. he stood up and tend her.

"Sakuno-chan , are you alright?"

"I'm Okay , Sempai" She said shyly with pick blushing cheeks.

Fuji smirk, and smiled in amusement. "You should be careful next, Sakuno-chan"

"hai, sem…." Sakuno stop when she saw her cat reaching for something. Sakuno stood up and when to her cat.

"Mi-chan, what are you doing?"

Fuji looked at the cat, and saw that she has something in her mouth. He walks toward the cat while Sakuno in the other hand is trying to get what the cat has in her mouth.

"Oh what's this" She said while looking at it with curiosity.

To his surprise it was his neck lease, it's a Silver Star shape neck lease with a FS.

"oh , that's mine"

Sakuno turned to where the sound came from and found herself face to face with her sempai. She blush crimson red and back away a few steps.

"Is there something wrong, Sakuno-chan" He ask

"Nothing sempai" She said while laughing nervously "he...he…"

Sakuno handed over the neck lease and apologized. Fuji takes the neck lease and wore it around his neck. Sakuno was about to walk away when Fuji unconsciously held her wrist.

"Uh…, Is there something wrong Sempai-Fuji" she ask while look at him. She titled her head then she notice that Fuji had spaced out again. Feeling unease, she tried asking again "Sampai , Is there something wrong…." but still no respond from him. She signed, when she tried to tap him on the shoulder then the doorbell rang.

"Ding dong …."

Fuji snapped, and surprise to find that he was holding Sakuno's wrist. He let go and was about to apologized then she suddenly said "I'll just go get the door..." . She rushes to the door and saw Tezuka.

"Sempai-Tezuka, Good morning" she greeted him with a warm smile on her face.

"Good Morning, Sakuno-Chan" He greeted. He entered the house with his stoic look. As he scans the room he found Fuji standing in front of the door of the kitchen.

"Good morning, Tezuka" Greeted Fuji with a wave.

"Morning, so are you guys ready to go" Tezuka replied in a monotone voice.

"Wait!.."

Both Fuji and Tezuka looked down at Sakuno as she run up stairs. Sakuno suddenly run out of sight with her unbraided hair falling in the air. Tezuka rise a brow, not because of Sakuno ran off, but because of Fuji's opened eyes that was followed Sakuno as she ran. Tezuka felt something strange grow in side him. He never left this feeling before, it's like there is something wrong with the way Fuji looked at Sakuno, but none the less he doesn't like it.

"Hey, Tezuka..."

"Huh?"

"Are you sure that you guys are just friends?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, I'm just asking"

"Huh?" Tezuka tilted his head with a stoic face, but the strange feeling grow even more. He feels like killing Fuji right now, for some reason. _What does he mean by that … and does he feel so different than usual. _he tough to himself. _ I better watch him. _He grips the strap of his bag and walk over to the living room, not noticing the smile plastered on Fuji's face. He drops his bag on the floor and sits down on the arm chair. Leaning on the chair, he took a pocket book. The book was about "The detective Loki and Mayura" (A/N: Totally made that up XD), an mystery book that was about a detective that was investigating about an island who was hunted with a girl who dead there.

Fuji in the other hand had a sigh of relief even if he doesn't know why. As he follows Tezuka's movement with him eyes. He leaned on the wall waiting for Sakuno to get down. When he saw that book that Tazuka's reading,, He tilted his head and thought _I read that book before, and it about the detective who investigating on the an island with his friend Mayura, but at the end they….. hmm…_

"Sorry to kept you waiting" A sweet voice emerge from the stairs and it's was Sakuno, wearing her twin breads and carrying her tennis bag full of her school thing and tennis equipment, went down the stairs.

"Okay then, let's go to school.." said Tezuka while closing the book he's reading and walk toward her.

As they exit the house, they heard a faint sound of meow coming from inside of the house.

A Few minutes later, they're walking side by side Fuji is on the right side of Sakuno and Tezuka is on the left side of her. As they walk in silence,

They walked side by side together, but somehow Fuji felt left out since the both of them keep on chatting with each other about how are your grades? How are you in your class and so on, and he just signed silently.

A few minutes later, Sakuno felt unease that her Sempai-Fuji is quiet. She unconsciously bit her lower lip. Then suddenly

"AH!...ouch!" Sakuno fell down. A tall black haired guy bumped in to her.

"Gomenasai…Ah…." the boy look at her while she was being help to stay by Tezuka and Fuji. He saw her chocolate brown eyes, her long reddish-brown hair and her small figure. I was his classmate Sakuno Ryuzaki. He blushed. He bowed deeply and said "Gomenasai! , Ryuzaki-Chan… I'm really sorry .. Ah..hmmm..I wasn't looking where I'm g-going, I'm really sorry" still bowing.

"Oh, Ari-kun.. It's okay, I wasn't looking also" She said while giggling.

Fuji and Tezuka just look at the guy, Fuji just smiled as usual and Tezuka pouted with his signature stoic face.

"oh yeah , this is Syusuke Fuji-Sempai and Kunimitsu Tezuka-sempai , their the Regular are members of the tennis club in our school, but of course Sempai-Tezuka is the team captain" She informed

"Oh nice to meet you Sempai-tachi, I'm Tomoto Aririkato" He greeted and bowed

"Sempai-tachi, Ari-kun is a transfer student from America, he is in our class now" She countainoued.

"It's nice to meet you, Aririkato-san" Greeted Fuji with his signature smiles, While Tezuka just nodded his head.

Put his right hand on the back of his head, Aririkato gave a boyish smile and bowed again. Sakuno notice that he was holding a registration slip on his hand.

"Ari-kun, are you planning to join a club?" she asked

"Yup" he said

"What kind of sports do you want to just?" Fuji asked

"I'm not sure yet" He said while looking down.

"Why not join the tennis club? We are happy to have new members " Fuji suggested and Sakuno nodded.

"Well… I was thinking of basketball because I always play it when I was in America… but tennis for me is kinda hard since I kinda suck in it…" he responded nervously while scratching the back of his head and smiling nervously.

"saa.. I see, then you should join whatever club you Aririkato-san" Fuji replied, while Sakuno nodded.

Then Tezuka suddenly interpreted, "We should be heading to school now since it's almost time for classes"

" Okay" both Fuji and Sakuno answer in unison.

As the four of them walk side by side, Fuji notice that Aririkato was glancing on Sakuno if he has the chance_ 'hmm.. I think someone has crush on my little kouhai'_ Fuji thought_ 'Saa… I wonder'_

As Fuji secretly observe the tall boy , He notice how the boy looked at her and his brown eyes, his eyes was so sad… _'hmm..what's the matter Aririkato-san?'_ then suddenly Fuji smiled sadistically. _'This will be fun then'_ he thought loudly, but little did he knows Sakuno notice his sudden change of expression.

_'I wonder what is Sempai-Fuji's thinking of ?'_ she thought while trying to seal a glance on his sempai trying not to get her caught by any of them. When Sakuno took a last glance, Fuji is still smiling sadistically and it somehow scared her. She then look down, think how did a angelic face turned to something really scary_ 'Is planning something evil? , Sempai-Momo did said that Sempai-Fuji is a sadistic person but somehow I can't put my finger into it but….'_.Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked at the hand on her shoulder, she then looked up to see Tezuka with his stoic face on " We are almost here, stop looking at the ground and stand up straight , okay" He ordered her.

"Hai" she replied

As they entered the Gate of their school, they heard a scream coming towards them….

**_"SAAAKUUNOOOOOOOO….."_ **a erii voice was heard behind them.

_**To Be Continued**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Normal day

Time line: Middle school

Main Character: Sakuno Ryuzaki from Prince of Tennis and Syusuke Fuji also from Prince of tennis

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from **Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)**

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name ( like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

"_**Normal day?"**_

"SAAAKUUNNNOOO" Said the screaming girl loudly

The girl suddenly gave a bear hug and pressed her cheeks to Sakuno's rubbing against each other. She has twin pigtails and a mole on her right cheek; she is very outgoing, assertive and loud gal. She is Osakada Tomoka, Sakuno's Best friend. (Did I forget to mention that she is also a loud person? )

While watching the scene, Aririkato blushing, Fuji smirking, and Tezuka raise a eyebrow.

"How are you? Sakuno-chan" Tomoka ask her.

"I..I ….am…. Fi..Fine… Tomo-chan" She replied while gasping for air.

Fuji puts a hand one on Tomoka's shoulder and said "Osakada-san ….Sakuno-chan can't breathe"

As Tomoka looked at Sakuno turning blue because of her bear hug, stepping back "Gomen , Sakuno-chan , I just miss" She apologizes and gives a bright smile but her mode suddenly change _'Sakuno-chan? .. Sakuno-chan?! … When did Fuji-sempai calls sakuno by her given name..' _she thought loudly.

"It's okay, I miss you too Tomo-chan" Sakuno replied while trying to caught her breath.

"Ohayo Sempai-tachi and Aririkato-san" Tomoka greeted them and pretended to smile. _' hmm.. I must keep sakuno-chan away from Fuji-sempai.. hey I know' _Tomoka thought while smiling innocently and said "By the way, Sakuno-chan, did you bring it?".

"Hai, it's right here in my bag" Sakuno replied.

Tomoka bright up and grab Sakuno's arm "Well then we need to go to class now, Bye Sampai –tachi" She bowed at them "We're going to our class now, sempai-tachi, you too Aririkato-san!" She suddenly grab Aririkato's arm. _'I need to keep Sakuno and Fuji-sempai.. so that my plan will work . I can't let Fuji-sempai ruin my plan.' _she thought

"Good Bye, Semp.. ahh..…" Before Sakuno could even finish saying good bye Tomoka already dragged her along with Aririkato to the shoe lockers.

Fuji and Tezuka could only waved Good bye with Fuji's signature smile and Tezuka's stoic face as the three freshmen enters the building.

"Saa… I need to go to class now, how about you Tazuka?" Fuji said while looking at him.

"Well , I need to go to clubroom for a while to get some papers, you go ahead to your class." He said

"Hai, See you later Tezuka"

"hm." he nodded

As Tezuka walk away, Fuji in the other hand opened his eyes and looked at the sky. He felt something in his mind that he can't understand '_Saa.. I wonder what will happen today_' he thought as the wind blow across him.

* * *

Lunch time

Class 3-1

As Tezuka eats his Bento on his desk, completely ignoring that fact that some of his classmates are looking at him while reading his mystery book . Kunimitsu Tezuka is always serious and calm. He always has a stoic expression plastered on his face but even though he is always like that people see him that way he never shows his true feelings inside. He also hides what he feels inside, if only they knew more about him. If only people would get to know him better, since people always looked at him as the most responsible person they knew. He is academically, athletically, musically and even artistically inclined. He always do what is right himself and other. He always disciplines his friends and classmate so that they can also be responsible. And of course as a son of a police enforcer, he always follows the rules and regulation of the school and other places. He is a perfect person who had ever live, to the eyes of the people around him. Many want to be his, many adored and respect him ,many also envy him and wish that they could be him. In time, Tezuka always gets what he wants from others and from his parents, not that he is spoiled or anything but his parents only wants what's best for him and to make him happy. Isn't he?

Tezuka has a secret, that no one knows even the great data collector Inui and his parents only thought that he already forgotten it since he was still very young back then. His long lost wish. The reason why he always do what is right and to do his best in everyday life. It's the only thing that keeps him from his own happiness. The only thing that he search for and the only thing his heart screams for is his little sister, Kunimari Tezuka, which went missing many years ago. Some say his sister got kidnap by his father's enemies, some say she died of a strange sickness, and others just says that she doesn't exist. He always wants to ask his parents what happened to her, but he some no courage to do so. He just ponders around or just plays tennis or may just read something, to help him forget all about it. '_I just wish to see her again, but that even possible? _Sighing at his thought he continued eating and reading his novel.

As Tezuka eats his bento, he suddenly saw something at corner of his eye, he turned around and saw Fuji running. '_Something isn't right' _he thought. He covered his bento, and puts it in his drawer of this table, stood up and started walking towards where Fuji is heading.

Classroom 1-1 (A/N: Forgot to tell you guys that here in my story Ryoma and Sakuno are classmates but in the original POT they aren't)

"Kyaa…. your strawberry cake taste so good, Sakuno-chan" Tomoko said, while eating the strawberry cake that Sakuno made and savoring the sweet taste of it in her mouth

"Thanks, Tomo-chan" Sakuno said while smile.

"You're such a great baker, Sakuno-chan, hey next time can we make a huge cake?"

"Why?" Sakuno asked "For the regulars, let's make them one" Tomoka said loudly while shifting her sight to Ryoma "Right? Ryoma-sama"

"huh…., do what every you guys want" he said in a monotone voice "and thanks, Ryuzaki" He stood up and left the classroom.

Sakuno in the other hand, just blink at the sight of Ryoma leaving the classroom, but then a red head senior came busting in the classroom and glomping her causing her to turn crimson red.

Classroom 3-6

"Fujiko, who gave you that bento?" Kikumaru Eiji, The always energetic Acrobat, asked while looking at Fuji's bento that Sakuno made for him. Ignoring the fact that there are other girls behind them, that wants to give their home made bento for the both of them.

"Fujiko, give me some of that…Please …" Kikumaru said, while showing Fuji his puppy dog eyes. As sadistic as Fuji is, he gave Kikumaru a piece of cake, since he has four of them anyway. As Kikumaru, bites the cake enjoying the taste, when suddenly "saa … I think I gave you the wasabi flavored cake..?" He thought. (Actually the cake isn't wasabi flavored fuji just inserted some wasabi) A few seconds later Kikumaru started jumping and sreaming "It's too hot…it too hot …" and finally he dranks some water that he had on his table. "Ahhh… Fujiko?!...why did you gave me that" he pouted "Fine then, I'll go ask Ryuzaki-chan to make me one" The red headed acrobat run passed the fangirls (if that's what they are called) and run out the door. Fuji tilted his head and followed the red-head. Leaving the fan girls dumbfound at the scene.

Back to Classroom 1-1

"Ryuzaki-Chan..." said the red head, while still glomping her. Turning crimson red, Sakuno tries to break free from her Sempai's grasp but alas she can't for he is too strong for her.

"Kikumaru-Sempai let go of Sakuno-chan!" Said by the girl with two pigtails, scramming loudly with a slightly worry and annoyance. Tomoka tries to calm down the energetic regular with Aririkato and Zumo, Aririkato's first friend since he transpired to Seishun Academy. Ryoma in the other hand, just watch the what's happening to the red-head and Sakuno.

"huff.." Ryoma suddenly bumped into someone (well that tough him not to stand in front of the door way), he fell on the ground. As he rubs his head, he saw a hand reaching out to him. A guy tall guy with light brown shaggy hair and his eyes were closed. It was his Fuji Syusuke.

"Gomen, Echizan" Fuji apologized

Ryoma just stood up, nodded that it was okay and looked at him. Ryoma notice that his Fuji-sempai is looking at the scene of Sakuno, Kikumaru, Tomoka and two more of his classmate with his eyes slightly opened, reveling a small portion of his deep-blue eyes, and his lips was pouting , as he walk towards them. Fuji tries to calm the red head acrobat and to make him release Sakuno. _'I don't like this, I should go now before…' _Ryoma's thought got cut off by the tall dark figure standing at the door way. _' oh sh… buchou is here'_ Ryoma mentally screamed.

"What's going on here" Tezuka crossing his arms and glaring at the scene. As all the people inside the classroom looked at the stoic senior at the doorway. Eiji lowered and hide behind Sakuno to hide himself from the deadly glare of their buchou _'I'm so dead' _he thought to himself.

"Hi Tezuka" Fuji waved at him and smiles his usual smile knowing what will happen next. Ryoma in the other hand is still beside Tezuka and getting a little nervous, okay a lot. Tezuka push his glasses towards the bridge of his nose using his index finger and took a deep breath.

"Kikumaru, Fuji, Echizen, and Ryuzaki , 5 laps around the school, now!" Tezuka Ordered with serious tone. As their name was called each one of them jolted out of their space and stated running out side.

The whole class was dumbfounded as the four run out of the classroom. Tezuka in the other hand looked at the four like they were pray and left the room.

"Wait the minute, why is Sakuno-chan included?" Aririkato pointed out. Zumo and Tomoka looked at the tall black haired guy and shrugged.

* * *

A few minutes later outside the school, Fuji, Kikumaru, Echizen and Sakuno were still running.

"2 more lap Sakuno-chan" Fuji state and smirked.

"Wh-Why am I in-included any….way" she said while gasping for air.

"Same here" Ryoma said with annoyed tone.

"Gomen, Ryuzaki-chan" Eiji apologizes "Nya…Wait the minute ... Fujiko! Nya! Why are you calling Ryuzaki-chan by her given name Nya..?" he continued.

"Saa… Because ..." "Because what?! Fujiko" Eiji butted in

"Saa… Because I can" Fuji finished and ran beside Sakuno.

"Fujiko's being unfair!" Eiji said in a childish tone.

Ryoma in the other hand just rolled his eyes on his sempai-tachi's antics and focused on finishing the laps.

Another few minutes they all finished the laps and began resting in front of the main door of the school building. Sitting down, Sakuno looked at the sky and smile.

"Hey, what's so funny, Ryuzaki?" Ryoma asked

Sakuno looked at him and said "Nothing Ryoma-kun, it's just so peaceful today"

The three boys looked at her. "Yup" replied Fuji.

Looking back to the sky, she breathes in and out. They suddenly heard foots step coming towards them. It was Tezuka. "Fuji, Kikumaru, Echizen and Sakuno go to your respective classes now. It's almost time for the first afternoon period."

"Hai" they said in unison.

They stood up and walk quickly to their respected classroom.

But then Ryoma notice that Sakuno was not beside him. He looked around and saw Sakuno with Tezuka facing each other, they were having a conversation. Ryoma was about to turn around when he saw Tezuka smiled and patted Sakuno on the head. He was surprised at the same time curious _'since when did they became that close to each other' _he thought to himself. When he saw Sakuno walking towards him he quickly run, trying not to get caught. As he ran, he thought of somethign_ 'Wait a minute Bochou smiled?!'_

* * *

Afternoon

At Tennis the tennis court

"Okay , everyone that's all for the day. We will be dismissing early today" Said the Vice Captain of the Tennis club, Syuichiroh Oishi

As everyone mumbled away, the other regulars are still in the club room.

"Why did we get dismissed early? Oishi- Sempai? " asked Momo.

"Orders from Ryuzaki-sensei, not really sure why though" replied Oishi

"Hey, where is Buchou?" Kiado asked.

"He left early, he said that he need to do something"

"And Fuji?" Takashi asked.

"Fuji said he wants to go home early"

"How about Kikumaru-Sempai?" Ryoma asked

Scratching the back of his head "He said something about a Fuji being unfair and Tezuka being a meanie, and when straight home. I'm not sure of what he means" He shyly replied.

" I guess so this is a pretty normal isn't it" said Momo.

"Yup" Kaido

" Iie.. Data.." said Inui with an evil smile.

_**To be continued**_


	13. Chapter 13 - The Date

Time line: Middle school

Theme: Alternative

Warnings: there are OOC Characters, and non-Prince of tennis characters

Disclaim: The Prince of Tennis characters That i used in the story are from **Takeshi Konomi (born June 26, 1970)**

Others: Some of the characters in the story are my friends nicknames and my cover name ( like Megan, Shannon , Mayura ... )

(If you have any questions in about the story please tell me)

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

"_**The Day"**_

It was Saturday morning and cloths was scattered around Sakuno's room, on the floor, on her bed, on her study table, and on her chairs.

"hmm.. What should I wear? …" while falling down the ground. Sakuno looked at the shirt that was on the ground. "I used that so many times … hmmm"

She stood up and started looking again. One by one she tries it all, but she still can't think of what she will use for the day.

"C'mon, Sakuno you should just pick one, right? Just one pair of cloths... For the day? ..." She signed while holding up her pink dress in front of the mirror.

Then she suddenly heard footsteps behind her, she looked behind her and saw a boy with white polo and blue jeans leaning on the framing of her bedroom door.

"Ohayo, Kuni-kun" she greeted and gave him a bright smile.

"Ohayo, hmm… what happen here Sa-chan?" he looked at him with his eyebrow rise and arms crossed.

"umm.. I was looking for something to wear for today" she said while hiding of her lower face behind the pink dress she's holding.

"I see" looking around her room. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked

"umm ..Hai! …ahh.. I'm going out with a friend Kuni-kun…" she answered still behind the pink dress.

He moved from his position and walk towards her. " I see… with your friend Osakada?" he asked again.

Sakuno shook slowly and answered with a shy smile "Nope, He's a friend of mine"

"he?" Tezuka twitched then looked at her closet. "hmm….. Seems like your having trouble looking for it" he then patted her on head.

"hai" she pouted and throw the pink dress to her bed.

"Then let me help-" Tezuka got cut off then he heard a ring down stairs.

Ting! Ting!

"Oh! My cake!" Sakuno exclaimed and run down the stairs.

He sighed while looking at her as she vanishes from his sight. Looking back at her scattered clothes, he picked them up one by one and folded them and put them on her bed.

Mean while in the kitchen, Sakuno brought out the freshly bake Chocolate cake out of the oven. "Perfect! Time to decorate it" she took some frosting that she make a while ago and started decorating it and putting some sweets and pieces of chocolate on it. She cut it and wrapped it and put it in her bento. She put another layer and put the tennis ball shape Onigiri and another layer for the fish and vegetables. Then she wrapped it all up and put it in her sling bag. As she turned, she saw Tezuka standing in the doorway.

"Is there something you want, Kuni-kun?" she asked

"Nothing, oh yeah… I fix your cloths up there." he answered

"Okay. Arigato, Kuni-kun" she bowed and run back to her room.

As she reaches her room, she gasped at the sight all of her scattered cloths were no longer scattered and they were folded neatly place on top of her bed. There were a set of cloths laid on her bed beside the folded ones. A bright smile appeared on her lips and murmured "Perfect!" She grabbed the cloths laid down and quickly wore it. After she is done, she ran down to see Tezuka sleeping on one of the arm chair in the living room. laid back and a book was on his chest with his right hand barely holding on to it , his head is resting on his left hand and his glassed is about to fall down off his face. Smiling at the sight, Sakuno took him glasses off his face and place it the coffee table. Took her phone and take a little picture of him sleeping, then she put a blanket over him. Glancing at him one more time, she giggled.

She then left a bento box with a sticky note attach to it and left the house with her sun hat on and sling bag on a fragile shoulder.

….

At the park

In the park, a light brown shaggy haired guy was walking around. He has closed eyes and a vivid smile plastered on his face. He was wearing a sky blue button shirt with a collar, his upper two was undone. He is also wearing navy blue jeans and a white shoe. He has his tennis bag hanging on his right shoulder. It is no other than Syusuke Fuji the tennis genius of Seigaku. Looking at his watch he thought to himself "_Saa.. It's still early…I think I'll go to the new tennis court nearby... I wonder where it is" _As he walk around the park, he heard the sound of a tennis ball being hit.

Pok! Pok! …

He followed the sound and found some people playing tennis._"Saa… so this is the place"_ he thought to himself.

As Fuji entered the field, a loud energetic voice suddenly called him.

"Ohayo, Fuji-Sempai!" A dark spiky haired guy greeted him.

Fuji waved back at them, there he saw Ryoma, Momoshiro, An Tachibana, his little brother Yuta, some regulars from Fudomine and St. Rudolph and some guy who he can't remember his name. As he walks towards them he saw some of them playing doubles and some of them were watching the game. as he reaches then stood near where Ann is sitting.

"Saa … so this is the place that Oishi told me?" Fuji asked

"Yup... It was just made last month, Syusuke Fuji-san" Ann answered while watching Momoshiro, Ryoma, Kamio and Ibu.

"Sou ka" He murmured.

"Oh… Aniki, What are you doing here?" ask his little brother who is looking at him in curiosity.

Fuji turned to look at him "Saa... I do have a little brother detector. So I just followed it, to find you" he said and smirked.

"BAKA ANIKI!" he shouted while raising his fist in anger.

"saa… I'm just kidding Yuta. I just happen to pass by that's all." he said trying to calm his raging little brother. Yuta just sighed and looked back at the court.

Pok!

Pok!

Pok!

As the sound of the ball being hit a familiar voice suddenly screamed behind him burst "Fujiko!" They all turned to the direction of the sound. It was, the red-head acrobat himself, Eiji Kikumaru and there is also The Vice-Captain of Seigaku tennis Shuichiro Oishi, The Data collector specialist Sadaharu Inui and The Viper Kaoru Kiado.

"hey! Fujiko, I thought your busy today?" Eiji asked while energetically jumping up and down.

"Saa.. I am, but I need to wait for someone" Fuji answered while watching the game in amusement.

"Souka…" Eiji, calm down and sat beside An.

While in the background there were screaming like " BAKA , MOMOSHIRO , WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME ON MY FACE!" "Sorry I got distracted" "Can we just finish the game?" "You did that on propose!" "Guys Calm down!" "You baka Porcupine head" "shout up, you emo speed freak!"

As the game finish, Syusuke Fuji received a phone call. He picks it up and answered.

"Moshi moshi… Okay... I'm here in the tennis court …. Okay... " He said while looking around. Yuta, Eiji, Momoshi, Ann and Kiado notice that Syusuke Fuji was looking around.

"Ne? .. Aniki looking for something" Asked Yuta.

Fuji didn't hear his little brother's sentences and just looked around. Eiji and others just looked at him in curiosity. Then a girl suddenly appeared in the distance. Fuji spotted her. "Sorry I need to go now, Sayanara" As he turned his head towards the girl and started walking to met her.

"Nya, Fujiko I thought that we are going to play, Nya… It's the Fujiko bothers versus the golden pair Nya!" Eiji exclaimed while waving his hands around like a child.

"Gomen , maybe next time Eiji" he said while turning his head side wards to take a glance of the red-head acrobat. As he rushes towards the girl, Momoshiro suddenly said "Is that…Ryuzaki-chan?" while pointing at the girl. All of them looked at the girl who is now standing beside Fuji.

The girl is wearing light blue ¾ jeans with folded ends, loosen dark blue shirt cut short on the mid part of her belly with a white tightly fitted sleeveless shirt inside showing some of her curvy but petite body. She is also wearing a white doll shoe and a sunhat. She has her hair long wavy russet locks flowing down her back, light creamy skin, big chocolate-brown doe-eyes, pink thin lips and pinkish cheeks.

As they disappeared in front of them, Momoshiro screamed in panic "It's Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji, Ryoma, Oishi, Inui, Ann and turned to Momoshiro.

Eiji smirk and puts his hands at the back of his head grinning "that's impossible , Ryuzaki-chan is too innocent to be with Fujiko and why would she wear those kinds of cloths" realizing something he shift position and pointing his finger on his cheek "right?"

"Of course, Eiji" Oishi turned to Inue "Right? Inui"

"Base on her appearance and action there is 95% that is Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter and 5% it is someone else" He estimated while looking on his greed notebook.

"What?! That's high" Oishi exclaim.

"Yes.. and also because base on yesterday's happenings Fuji and Ryuzaki-chan somehow are quiet close. There were also rumors about Fuji going to Ryuzaki-Chan's house and he also slept there and finally there is also about Ryuzaki-chan giving bentos to Fuji yesterday" Inui closed his notebook and grin "So in that fact, that IS Ryuzaki-chan and base on their action there are on a date"

On that statement , everyone jaw dropped except for Inui who is glaring at them, Ann who's giggling and Mitzki who is in deep thought.

"AHH! … I also notice that Fujiko is calling Ryuzaki-chan as Sakuno-chan" Eiji panicked

"I wonder what kind of relationship they have…" Mitzki stated out.

"I think, they looked cut together" Ann giggled.

"Now, now. Let's not jump to conclusions…" Oishi tries to calm down his doubles partners.

"Hey, Echizen Why is your girlfriend with Fuji-sempai" asked Momoshiro

"She is not my girlfriend Momo-sempai" Ryoma answered angerly and pouted.

"Maybe that's the reason" Momoshiro chuckled

Ryoma glared and growled at Momoshiro.

"But Oishi" Eiji complained like a child.

"Don't worry, Eiji it's only rumors and Ryuzaki-chan always gives up bentos" Oishi said while patting his doubles partner.

"Oh.. Maybe that's why aniki did go home last time I called" Yuta said in deep thought.

"ahh.. What did Fujiko do Ryuzaki-chan" Eiji screamed.

"Eiji, calm down. It's probably nothing, right? Inui" he sighed while trying to calm his doubles partner.

"hmm..Of course knowing Fuji, we doing really know if something between them happened or maybe something else. Fuji is one of the people that it's hard to get data from, and some of my data from him are some of it are false information, made by him. He can be just pretending" Inui push his glasses towards the bridge of his nose "so I'm not really sure about that"

"So even tho, he is your team mate it's still hard for you to get really data from him, what a patty" Stated Mitzki , while curling a lock of his hair with his finger.

"Like you can have got any useful data from aniki" Yuta muumured "Is there something wrong if Aniki dated this Ryuzaki girl?" He continued with a boyish voice.

A cold chilled traveled along the spines of Eiji, Oishi, Kaido, Momoshiro, Ryoma, and Inui. "Sen…sei…" they blurted out.

"hmm… Well then! Let's follow them and see if they are dating or not" Ann blurted out. Standing up ann ran towards the path where Fuji and Sakuno trailed off.

Suddenly Ann bumped to someone "ohuff…"

"Ahh… hey! … Tezuka-san! Osakada-chan?" Ann looked at them in curiosity

"Buchou/Tezuka?" they all said in unison

_**To be continued**_


End file.
